Death Doesn't Always Lead to Heaven
by KonekoNoRenkinjutsushi
Summary: On August 11th, 2013, Wren Adeline Lawrence died. But she wasn't dead yet. She awakes as someone she definitely did not expect to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Doesn't Always Lead to Heaven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**_Summary_**

_On August 11th, 2013, Wren Adeline Lawrence died. But she wasn't dead yet. She awakes as someone she definitely did not expect to be._

* * *

Prologue

Focusing on reading every detail, she turned and started walking into the street.

She didn't hear the cries of the people behind her because she was listening to the new One Piece soundtrack.

Completely oblivious, she caused a car crash in front of her.

_A true One Piece fan_

Staring at the newly started pirate crew on the pages, she stopped for a moment in awe at what Luffy had just done, and laughed.

_The moment cost her her life_

A car spun into her and she flipped in the air before crashing down.

_She gripped on to the book for dear life_

Gasping for air,

_She's in shock_

She reached down

_A true One Piece fan_

And came up with blood.

Realizing the inevitable

_The_

She looked at the smiling face of Luffy

_Moment_

And smiled as well.

_Cost_

Drawing in a shaggy breath,

_Her_

Her hand dropped onto the book

_Her_

And smeared blood

_L I F E._

Directly on Luffy.

On August 11th, 2013, Wren Adeline Lawrence died.

_But she wasn't dead yet._

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

We were just leaving the flower guy at the lighthouse when I started to feel a bit dizzy. I shook my head, warding it off. I saw Zoro notice, but I don't think he made much of it.

Zoro fell asleep, and everything was going fine until - well, everything went wrong.

Nami kept ordering us around to do a whole bunch of different things and I got super tired by the time we stopped. The dizziness started up again, this time with a headache. I flopped onto the ground, exhausted.

I think I need a nap. Yeah, a nap would be nice.

Then maybe I'll wake up without this annoying headache.

Mmmmm...

I felt something tugging at me, as if tugging at my whole soul itself. But honestly, I was too tired to care anymore.

I'll just wake up later and deal with it.

See you later, Luffy...

~^*^~^*^~ONE PIECE~^*^~^*^~

**A/N: The actual plot starts next chapter... Be sure to read!**

**R&R please!**

**~Koneko**


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Doesn't Always Lead to Heaven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Summary**

_On August 11th, 2013, Wren Adeline Lawrence died. But she wasn't dead yet. She awakes as someone she definitely did not expect to be._

* * *

Chapter 1 - What is This!?

_She felt as if she were floating through space, weeks on end slipping past her... There was a strange sense of limbo, of not quite life and not quite death, and almost non existence, other than for the fact that she was sure she was thinking about this, and if she was thinking, she must be alive somehow..._

_Then her death fell upon her, like a ton of hot bricks. There was no way that wasn't real, it was too vivid... And how else would she have gotten here anyway?_

_But just as she reached this conclusion, blackness seemed to wash over her, and the memories of her demise slipped away once more._

* * *

There was a constant one sided conversation going on next to her head, but all she wanted was to keep sleeping. She felt like she could sleep forever in this cushy bed...

She rolled over, "5 more minutes. 'm tired..."

There was a gasp. "Luffy? Luffy, please wake up!"

Luffy? What are they talking about, that numbskull... And who are they anyways? I certainly didn't recognize that voice...

Groggily, she opened her eyes and gazed at whoever was in front of her. Her eyelids were so heavy, she noted, and her limbs were stiff like she hadn't used them in days...

And as she stared at this stranger, she had the weirdest sense that she recognized her... But she definitely hadn't met them before.

Short orange hair, large chocolate brown eyes, and a very well endowed chest that made her jealous met her eyes as she studied the person in front of her. A name seemed to fit with the description, and it was on the tip of her tongue... "...Nami?" She said softly, unsure.

As her voice left her mouth, she was confused about several things, for one, how could Nami be here? And why did she keep calling her Luffy? And most importantly, why did her voice sound so...masculine?

Either way, when her name left her mouth, the redhead's chocolatey eyes watered up with tears, and she leaned forward and pulled me into a hug.

"Luffy! We were all so worried... When we found you and you wouldn't wake up, I just..." At this point, the tears gathered up in her eyes finally spilled over, landing on her shirt. The girl's poor brain was going into overdrive, trying to process how to react. Before she could react, though, Nami's head shot up in realization.

"Oh yeah! I need to tell the others!" She twisted off of the small stool she had been sitting on, dropping her, and rushing out of the small door for the room.

As she was now left to her own devices, she took a look around the room, only to find that she was in...the infirmary!

She had a growing suspicion that something big was going on here, and she was going to figure it out. She achingly sat up, only to catch a look at her hands. They were rough and calloused, a mans hands. They had probably been through a lot of training and hardships...

Wait just a minute, a _MAN'S_ hands!?

She quickly stole a glance down at her chest... Or, her lack of one. She was definitely a man now, and she didn't even want to look and see if she had it downstairs...

In a panic, she rushed towards the small vanity mirror in front of (soon to be) Chopper's desk.

Luffy's shocked face met hers. As her eyes widened, and his did as well, she let out a long scream of sheer horror.

Most likely reacting to her scream, everyone who had been outside quickly made their way in.

"Luffy!"

"What's wrong?!"

"Did something happen?!"

Were a few of the cries of the surprised crew, sans Zoro, who just grunted in surprise. She turned towards them, and whimpered quietly in distress, cringing,

"I'm a guy..."

And promptly fainted.

~^*^~^*^~ONE PIECE~^*^~^*^~

**A/N: Okay, I promise chapters will be longer than this. I just felt that it should end there...**

**R&R, please!**

**~Koneko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Death Doesn't Always Lead to Heaven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

_**Summary**_

_On August 11th, 2013, Wren Adeline Lawrence died. But she wasn't dead yet. She awakes as someone she definitely did not expect to be._

* * *

Chapter 2: What's With You?!

When Nami rushed out of the infirmary with the news that Luffy was awake, everyone was overjoyed. He had been asleep in a coma-like state for at least 5 days, and everyone had been in a sort of slump, waiting for him to wake up. Usopp had been trying to make up for the fact that the little ball of energy wasn't bouncing around, but it just hit it home further that Luffy wasn't waking up, sending everyone into more of a slump. They were nearing Whiskey Peak, and if he didn't wake up soon...

And luckily, their prayers were answered. Luffy was awake, and all they had to do was go into his room and...

"No, Wait." Nami stopped them. "I just wanted to tell you... Something was a little off about him. I ignored it at first because I was glad he was awake, but he acted almost like...he didn't know me. —Only at first, though!" She added when she got a couple of confused glares. "It was weird, when he first looked at me, he looked so confused, and even when he said my name it sounded like he thought I wasn't real. I think—"

She was cut off by Luffy's scream sounding from inside the infirmary. Frightened, they all clambered into the room, sounding their concerns for their captain as they searched for his location.

He was in front of the mirror, eyes scared as they searched his own reflection. He turned towards them seconds after they entered, cringing, and quietly said into the silence,

"...I'm a guy..."

And then passed out while they gave small shouts of surprise.

Nami was the first to react, quickly rushing to her captain's side. Sanji was second.

"What the hell is he talking about? Of course he's a guy."

Zoro only stared scrutinizingly at Luffy.

"I think he might have some questions to answer when he wakes up again..." Usopp added.

Nami only looked up at them from her place on the floor. "I have a feeling something big is happening..." She almost whispered, looking back to Luffy.

* * *

_She was back in that life-death place again... She didn't like it here very much. Only this time it was a bit different._

_She was face to face with the person plaguing her thoughts. _

_Luffy._

_He was suspended in the air in this black void they were in, unconscious. She cried out in shock, her body deeming her too close to the other and sending her a few feet away. Apparently her cry was enough to wake someone, as Luffy groaned, shifted in his place, and opened his eyes to a sleepy half-lidded position._

_And promptly widened his eyes as far as they could go, staring at her and taking a defensive position. "Ah! Who the hell are you!?" Then, slowly realizing his situation, he looked around the black void. "And where am I?!"_

_Almost as if it had heard their questioning, a voice resounded in her head. 'Your mind.'_

_"My...mind?" Luffy said quietly, signaling that he had heard it too. He looked around once more, his arms slacking into a less defensive position. Then he looked back to her with a questioning gaze._

_"If I'm in my mind, then why are you here?"_

_Flustered for words, she tried to come up with a valid reason why she was there. As she was searching for an answer, she realized... "...I don't know..."_

_Luffy quickly answered back in a condescending tone, something no one should ever have to experience... "What, did you forget? Are you stupid?"_

_"I'm not stupid, stupid!" She yelled in return, flushed in anger and embarrassment. "I really don't know how I got here... Maybe I did forget..." _

_Suddenly, a flash of a memory appeared before them, taking the form of a screen and catching both of their attention. Her eyes widened as she watched the events taking place on the screen. She watched herself step right into moving traffic while reading, and..._

_It was...her death. _

_She realized Luffy was watching too, and turned to see his reaction. He was engrossed in what the screen was showing. As he watched her struggle, he cringed in horrific realization and turned to her as she finally slumped to the ground on the screen, dead. The screen flickered away, and as though a flood gate had opened in the recesses of her mind, information was given to her in groves._

_"I'm here because..." she began slowly, and seeing Luffy's look of attention and hesitant curiosity, continued, "Because I died, but I didn't want to die."_

_At his confused look, she elaborated. "Because my will to live was strong, my soul was sent to limbo as it searched for a host with similar enough wavelengths as me to take over so I could continue living."_

_Luffy looked even more confused than before. "Huh?"_

_Realizing his intelligence level, she sweatdropped. "Uuuuh, I didn't want to die, so I used a mystery power to live in your body."_

_Luffy straightened up. "Oh. Ok."_

_She sweatdropped again. "Ok?! No, 'Why me?' or 'I want my body to myself!'?"_

_Luffy was once again confused. "Huh? What?"_

_She gave up. "Ugh, whatever..."_

_At this point, she felt a tug. Not just like a tug of the arm or anything, more like a tug of her entire self. She looked down to find herself disappearing. _

_Luffy was shocked, to say the least. "Hey, wait a minute! Don't leave!"_

_She was quite shocked, too. "It's not me! I think we're waking up..."_

_"Then how come I'm not disappearing!?"_

_"I don't know! Maybe only I'm waking up!" Though she felt bad about just leaving him there, she couldn't do anything about it as she was pulled back into consciousness._

* * *

She awoke to Nami slapping her head back and forth in an attempt to get her to wake up. 'She probably got tired of waiting.' she sighed in her head.

"Mmmngrlnnnghhhhuhhh..." She mumbled blearily, trying to get Nami to stop assaulting her.

Luckily, Nami noticed, and stopped, only to have her open her eyes to said woman right in her face with a questioning look.

"Augh!" She yelped in startled surprise and jumped away from her. "Nami, jeez, don't scare me like that!" She said in an attempt to dissuade the tension building in the room.

It didn't work. Nami held her ground, hands on her hips.

"Who are you, and what did you do to Luffy!?"

"Huh?" She asked, surprised that they had found out the truth so quickly.

Nami looked a little bit discouraged by my reaction, "You heard what I said." She replied, a little less confident this time.

She looked at the occupants of the room, who were all sweating a little bit, obviously nervous. Then I realized that they probably had somehow come to the conclusion that there was some sort of parasite in Luffy that had taken him over...somehow. They were also clearly not very confident in that decision anymore. She had probably planted a seed of doubt in their reasoning by not reacting how they thought she would when she woke up...

She could probably fool them into thinking she was still Luffy if she really wanted to...

No. Bad thoughts, Wren! Bad thoughts!

It just felt so wrong to keep them in the dark! Besides, she would probably need their help to get out of his body anyway. She had come to terms already with the fact she was dead, and all she really wanted anymore was to leave Luffy to being captain. The problem was, now that she was in his body, how does she get out? So she responded to them with a fist to an open palm and,

"Ah! You figured me out!"

Their surprised looks sent her into a fit of Luffy-like laughter.

After getting past the shock of her unexpected response, Usopp was the first to respond.

"What...do you mean?" He said hesitantly, after her laughter died down.

Wiping an imaginary tear from her eye, she turned towards them and answered, "Just what you probably think it means."

Usopp yelped in surprise, "You mean you're a parasite from outer space that came to eat Luffy's soul!?"

She sweatdropped. "No." She deadpanned.

"Then what the hell are you?" Sanji got a bit impatient there, she sees.

She went back to being cheerful. She grinned at them and answered, "I'm a ghost!"

They all freaked out except for Zoro, who only raised his eyebrow, leaned forward in his chair, and asked "Then what was with the whole, 'I'm a guy' and then passing out stuff?"

Everyone looked at her in obvious interest. "Oh yeah. Figured you'd be the one to ask about that. I'm sure you all understand, if you're dead and have been dead for a month or so, then you'd be surprised to suddenly be alive, wouldn't you? Especially when you're a girl and suddenly you're a guy."

They all screamed, "YOU'RE A GIRL!?"

She straightened up and looked at them with wide eyes after their outburst in unison. "Uh, yeah."

She shook her head and looked at them, seriously. "I need your help."

They clearly didn't expect the change in subject. Becoming serious as well, Nami turned to her and asked, "With what?"

"With passing on."

* * *

**A/N: And the plot moves on! A longer chapter this time, to make up for the shorter chapters before! I'll probably be updating a lot slower now that I've finished this, because I wrote this all in my sick day from school... But I'll hopefully stay true to this story until it gets finished!**

**And don't worry! Wren will do some things as Luffy before she leaves his body!**

**R&R,**

**-Koneko**


End file.
